


Morning

by Photosynthetic_People



Series: Curious Rio [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Community: falloutkinkmeme, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photosynthetic_People/pseuds/Photosynthetic_People
Summary: A short little one word prompt in which Arcade isn't a morning person.





	

Arcade was not a morning person or a sleeping outside in the Mojave desert person either. So when dawn came Rio woke up far before him or Rex. He'd already rolled out off of his bedroll while Rex still snored away. The sun rose higher still; it caused Arcade buried his face into the bedroll.  

“Dammit turn off the lights. Or I will kill shoot them.” Arcade grumbled.

Rio yawned looking at the golden sunlit sky. He loved sleeping in but there was something about watching the sunrise and stretching, it was tranquil. He stood up arching his back before he he slowly bending down to the ground, his hands spread in the Mojave dirt shifting his weight off of his mutant chimp-feet he stood on his human hands. Upside down he took a deep breath then starts to lean forward. Rex whined and started to nudge at the backpack that had food in it.

“When did wake up boy? Let me finish up then we'll get some food and go back to sleep. Sound like a good plan boy?” Rio asked as he tipped his body forward and lowers his head down he tucks his body tightly and rolls onto his legs.

Arcade was woken up again. This time by Rio talking to a fucking goddamn cyberdog at an ungodly hellish hour. He turned over to glare and threaten death. Instead he watched the flexible display before him. Rio’s hips almost touched his head before he landed gracefully into the dirt. _I'_ _m too tired to deal with thinking about how to use that sexually right now._ Arcade thought as he closer his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.


End file.
